This Never Happened Before
by Beautiful Bluebird
Summary: What if Logan had met Rory during the fourth season when Rory was a card swiper at the dining hall? Would things have played out differently? OMG, FINALLY UPDATED AFTER TWO YEARS!
1. First Impressions

**Okay, I was thinking about new ideas for my other Gilmore Girls pieces and then this idea came to me. What if, during the fourth season, Logan had met Rory while she, for that short time, worked as the card swiper at the Yale dining hall? It's just an idea I've been dying to get out there (and I'm not a big fan of Logan) but I'd really appreciate some feedback! If you don't like it, I'll delete this story and finish out my other ones.**

**I don't own Gilmore Girls, but if I did, Jess and Rory would've ended up a couple in the second season.**

**-Beautiful Bluebird**

Rory Gilmore slipped on her Yale cap and gaped at the long line of hungry college kids waiting for her to swipe their food cards so they could eat.

"_Ah, this is going to be a long night," _she thought as the first one in line handed her his card.

"Next!" she exclaimed.

It was like clockwork for the first fifteen minutes; take the card, swipe it in the machine, hand it back to the lucky kid who _didn't _have to do the demeaning job, smile, hand back the card, and say thank you and scream, "Next!" She even got the chance to talk to Lorelai while working, which was good for Rory because she rarely got the chance to talk to her mother now that she was at Yale.

"So, how is work, kid?"

"It's really, really boring. But, you know I need the extra cash."

"Well, Andrew told me that whenever you're in town and have some free time you can do some inventory work at the book store."

"Really? Oh, bless you!"

"Wow. That job must be really boring if you want to go catalog books at Andrew's."

"Must you mock me? I know you're not a big fan of books, but they've done nothing wrong to me these past eighteen years."

"Favorite daughter of mine, as your mother, it is my job to mock you every chance I get."

"I'm your only daughter."

"That I know of."

Rory laughed as she swiped yet another piece of plastic. It didn't matter how old that piece of banter was; it was something they always did together and she would never grow tired of it. They kept talking and when Lorelai mentioned something about the Gilmores inviting Jason Stiles over for dinner next Friday, Rory laughed even harder and said, "Yeah, sure, mom! Emily Gilmore is going to invite your secret boyfriend over to dinner! She hates Jason and you know it. There's no way!"

The next person in line interrupted her conversation.

"Excuse me, but did I just hear you say that your grandmother was Emily Gilmore?"

She looked up at the intruder. Oh, he was a looker; spiky blonde hair, warm brown eyes and a very polite smile…

"Yes, she is."

"Kid, what's going on?"

"Um, mom, I'll have to call you back after my shift. The line's getting longer."

That was a lie, but Rory, even if it was unlike her, really wanted to talk to this boy.

"You met a guy, didn't you?"

"I'll call you back later! Bye!"

"Fine, bye sweets."

She hung up the phone and set it on the table.

"Why were you wondering about my grandma?" she asked, while taking the boy's card.

"Well, my parents are very good friends of Richard and Emily. I've known them for a while. I'm Logan Huntzberger, by the way," he said; extending out his hand.

Rory put hers out and shook it; all while giving Logan back his card and introducing herself as well.

"Hmm… maybe it was a good thing I decided to eat in the dining hall today, Rory. I guess I'll have to do it more often. See you later."

He winked at her and casually walked away from her. Rory, in another non-Rory moment, stared at his retreating body and forgot all about the last few kids in line. She only snapped out of it when she realized the kids were just standing around with glares on their faces.

"Hey! Move it along! Come on! Let's go!" she exclaimed, finally having come back to reality.

**Reviews are welcome! Thanks a ton! Sorry if it is a bit short…**


	2. Author's Note already!

Attention, pay attention! To my anonymous reviewer (whoever you may be) and anyone else who thinks I am going to trash Logan:

Get a clue! I'm not going to! The reason I posted this chapter is because I thought it was a great idea! Do not attack me with your blunt reviews because you might think I'll have Rory play Logan and then go back to Jess. I do like Jess better, but I don't hate Logan! It's just a story as well! "We don't need the heartache?" The show's over, folks! This is fan fiction! It isn't real! If I get any more reviews saying not to bash Logan just because I'm a Jess fan, I'll just pull the whole story!

Let me do my work! And whoever my anonymous reviewer was, next time, show yourself so I can reassure you that I will not bash Logan!

Thank you for your time,

Beautiful Bluebird

(And hopefully I'll have a chapter up later if the reviews are still positive)


	3. End Over End

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
**

"So, who was the guy that you blew me off for?" asked Lorelai. The two girls were talking once again, but this time in person. They were walking to the doorstep of the elder Gilmore residence for the dreaded Friday Night Dinner.

"He was nobody. He had heard me mention grandma to you on the phone and he said he knew her and grandpa."

"Did you get the guy's name?"

Rory blushed."Yes, his name's Logan Huntzberger."

"Huntzberger…Huntzberger… The name rings a bell. There were just so many families with weird last names like that; it's so hard to remember who was who. There were the Phffermans, and the Fetchabones and the Pottingers…"

"Stop. You're just making up random names as you go along with your rant."

Lorelai gaped in mock horror at Rory.

"I can not believe you could ever think that," she said as she rang the door bell. The new maid opened the door, took their coats and led them to the sitting room, where Emily was sipping a martini and the girls assumed Richard was on an 'important' business call.

"Hello, girls. What can I get you to drink?" she asked while getting up from her chair.

"The usual for me," said Lorelai.

"I'll have a soda," said Rory.

They took a seat on the couch and Emily handed them their drinks and took back her seat.

"So, what's going on? Rory how's Yale?"

She instantly thought of Logan.

"Um… Yale's good, grandma. I have a piece for the Daily News; it's nothing big, but at least it's something."

"I quite agree, Rory."

"Gee, Rory, why don't you tell grandma about Logan?"

Rory's eyes widened and she mentally pictured herself killing her mother.

"Logan? You met Logan Huntzberger? When? Where? Why wasn't I told about this sooner?"

"It was just last week, grandma! I barely talked to him."

"But what happened?"

"Well, I was swiping the meal cards in the dining hall and talking to mom-"

"You were on the phone while working? Rory, how unprofessional."

"Geez, mom. It's just a crappy part-time job."

"Do not interrupt me Lorelai. Rory, please, continue."

"And I mentioned you and he, coincidentally, was next in line and heard me mention you."

"What on earth were you talking about me with your mother for?"

Rory and Lorelai exchanged glances.

"Um, we were discussing… how pretty your name was?"

"Nice try Lorelai. Never mind that now. Did he say anything else?"

Her blush grew even deeper. How on earth could she mention his subtle flirting? _"Hmm… maybe it was a good thing I decided to eat in the dining hall today, Rory. I guess I'll have to do it more often_."Rory even thought it a tiny bit embarrassing to tell her mother about a guy; she remembered how she didn't want to tell Lorelai about the kiss with Dean… What would Emily's reaction be?

"Um, no. He didn't say anything else."

"Oh. Well, moving on. Lorelai, what on earth were you talking about with her that you just had to use my first name?"

It was Lorelai's turn to look embarrassed.

"Uhh…"

She was saved by Richard's sudden appearance.

"That was Jason on the phone, Emily. He said he couldn't make it today for dinner but will be along next Friday. Hello, girls."

"Hi, grandpa!"

"Hey, dad."

There was more small talk; the usual Yale questions from Richard to Rory and the usual inn questions to Lorelai. She, however, was not feeling up to talking much (for once) because Jason wasn't going to show up. Finally, the maid came in and announced that dinner was ready.

During the main course; a nice prime rib, Emily brought up the whole Logan thing to Richard, much to Rory's dismay.

"Logan Huntzberger? Oh, you two have already met!"

All three of him looked at him in shock.

"When?!" they answered at the same time.

"It was a long time ago. Rory, I think you were around nine. You and your mother had come here for Easter and we had invited some of our friends and their kids over. Your grandmother even organized a small Easter Egg Hunt and you and Logan had started talking after both of you claimed you had found one of the eggs. If I remember, you kept talking about Jane Austen and he kept talking about Mark Twain."

"He sounds like a dork," said Lorelai.

"Hey!"

"But, he could be a cute dork. Just like my Rory," she continued, jokingly ruffling Rory's hair.

"You know, I think there may even be a picture or two in the Holiday photo box. I'll go take a look after dinner," said Richard.

After a very delicious cheesecake for dessert, the girls went back into the living room while Richard headed to the attic to find the box. They could hear some loud rustling and even a few "damns" from him, but ten minutes later, a disheveled Richard came back down with a dusty box in hand.

"Well, let's see… Lorelai's tenth birthday, Christmas 1992, Emily and Richard's seventeenth wedding anniversary… Aha! Here we go! Easter 1994!" Richard pulled out the envelope and the prints. He shuffled through the rather thick stack until he finally found the picture.

"Here, Rory. Does this remind you of anything?" he asked, while handing her the picture. Rory took it and, sure enough, it was Logan. The two were smiling broadly and had their arms thrown around each other. She was holding up the fought-over egg in her free hand. He was even more adorable as a little boy and at the age of nine, most of his adult teeth were growing in. His smile showed it, but Rory thought it was cute. They had looked so innocent…

Rory said good-bye to the grandparents and Lorelai and went back on her way to school. During the car ride, she slowly began to remember that day back in '97. The picture had jogged her memory; she remembered what she'd been wearing (jeans and a Clash t-shirt, much to Emily's horror) and the whole egg fight with Logan.

"_I got this one!" exclaimed Rory, only to see there was another hand on her prize._

"_Nope, sorry. I think this egg belongs to me," said the boy._

"_I was here first."_

"_Actually, I was."_

"_Do you have a witness?"_

"_Yeah, my friend Colin here. Do you?"_

_Rory looked around and realized she didn't know any of the kids at the stupid party._

"_Fine. Here's the egg," she said, taking her hand off of it._

_The boy stared at her intently as she held out the egg for him to take._

"_No. We'll share it. We were both here first. Colin here is your witness too."_

_The other boy smiled and agreed. _

"_I'm Logan."_

"_Rory," she said, while giving him her other hand to shake. She put the egg in her basket and the two of them walked away from the bush where it had been hiding. Colin went off to go find his friends Finn and Stephanie._

That was all Rory could remember. It had been nine years ago, after all. But, just as there had been a friendship between them that long ago, she was sure there could be a friendship between them at eighteen. She remembered. The only problem was, did he?

**I took a look around  
I believe in hand me downs  
The treasures that we found  
When we were brand new  
Now that we're old and worn  
A little ripped and torn  
One day we'll be re-born  
One day I will meet you right back here  
Once again  
**

**-Foo Fighters  
"End Over End"**

**Okay, here's the official chapter two. My AN does not count, but geez, people! It's only Fan Fiction. Who cares if I were to bash Logan? It's not like Amy Sherman-Palladino is going to come across this work and make Gilmore Girls, season eight! I am sorry for being so blunt in my AN though. Thank you to all my reviewers to the first chapter (even if it was a bit short) and I promise, in the next chapter, I'll be sure to mention my reviewers individually. Thanks to Dave Grohl & Co. for the lyrics. **

**Oh, and also, thanks to for giving me the three weird last names that Lorelai mentions earlier in the chapter! :D**

**Yours in literary love,  
Beautiful Bluebird**


	4. Weird Fishes, Arpeggi

**Disclaimer: I do not own!**

Logan was in his dorm, looking at a photo album that Honor had put together for him as a gift from his high school graduation. It was him over the years and mostly contained family vacation pictures, or shots of him with Colin, Finn and Stephanie…along with Finn's occasional Rosemary. It was all in chronological order, which was good for him, as he did remember the certain year he was looking for.

Ever since he'd seen those blue eyes of Rory Gilmore, he had had flashbacks. They were ever so familiar. He had dated girls with blue-green eyes, blue-grey eyes but never the pure azure shade of hers. He only remembered one time in his life when he had. Who could never forget eyes with that much soul and character alive in them?

"Here we are; Easter of 1994."

It was the same picture that Richard had in his album; Emily had sent Shira duplicates. There was no doubt about it. The cute, fiery, spunky card swiper was the same girl with the dreamy blue eyes.

***

Rory pretended not to care that she hadn't bumped into Logan anywhere since their first encounter on campus. She acted normal; took Paris' latest insanities, studied and watched Monty Python with Marty, went shopping with Lorelai on a Saturday and suffered through two Friday night dinners. Those dinners were her strongest chances of meeting Logan again. Hadn't Emily said that she was inviting him? No, wait. She was _hoping _Emily would invite him.

Never fear, Emily Gilmore got on the phone one Wednesday afternoon after yet another DAR meeting. She dialed up Marlene Williamson, a very close friend of Shira and the Huntzbergers, and after putting on a fake façade of "Hello, how are you, nice to talk to you," she skillfully inquired for Logan's cell number and quickly hung up. Marlene was a rather dry woman and her Wednesday only had a hidden agenda for getting her granddaughter married off to the perfect, wealthy Blueblood, not a tete-a-tete with one of the world's most boring women. However, that position still belonged to Pennilyn Lott.

***

"Yes, yes. Sure Mrs. Gilmore. Okay, _Emily. _Yes, I will be there Friday at seven. I cannot wait; give Richard my regards. Alright, goodbye."

Finn had walked in the dorm while Logan was ending his talk with Emily.

"Who was that you were talking to, mate?"

"Emily Gilmore."

Finn's eyes widened after Logan uttered her name and his eye started to twitch.

"What did _she _want with _you?_"

"She invited me over to dinner this Friday."

"And you're _going?_"

"Yeah, I am. Look, do you remember that girl I met at dinner about three weeks ago?"

"The blue eyed girl. Roni, was her name?"

"No, Rory. Rory Gilmore."

"Is that why you're going to dinner? Will Rory be there?"

"I think so. I'm hoping. She didn't mention anything, but it would be rather awkward if it was me, Richard and Emily."

"This girl must really mean something if you're willing to spend two hours or more at the Dragon Lady's house."

Logan gave a slight lopsided grin.

"We'll see after Friday, Finn."

***

Emily had told Lorelai and Rory to "throw on something nice" as they had company that Friday. When Lorelai had asked who it was that was coming, Emily had quickly changed the subject on the phone. She thought it would be Digger, as did Rory, because of the way Emily had come across in attitude when they had asked her. Nevertheless, Rory and Lorelai came dressed in their finest Friday. The maid took their coats (this week's was named Svetlana) and Emily impatiently took them to the sitting room.

"You girls are late!" she whispered, giving them her signature glare.

"Sorry, mom, we-"

The girls were caught off guard by the young, spiky headed blonde drinking a cola with Richard. Logan too was surprised by Rory's appearance; the dark blue dress was working very well for her that evening.

"Lorelai, this is Logan Huntzberger," said Emily. Logan gave Lorelai a handshake. A stunned Lorelai accepted it.

"It's nice to see you again," he said to Rory, who only blushed and replied hello. Emily had them sit down and got them drinks. Poor Rory was staring at her shoes, feeling Logan's eyes on her. She barely said anything; only talked when asked a question from anyone. Tension broke when the maid announced dinner. Logan sat across from Rory and Lorelai.

"_Just keep staring at the salad," _she thought. It was the perfect plan, until Logan asked her a question.

"You're on the Daily News, right Rory?"

She looked up.

"Yes, I am. Wow, that Doyle…intense huh?"

"I really don't know him all that well. He seems like if he really cares about the paper."

"Oh, he does. He's a great editor, but he just needs to learn how to breathe every now and then."

Logan chuckled and Rory smiled. Tension broken, which Emily had noticed. Throughout dinner, conversation only seemed to be between Logan and Rory which kind of upset Lorelai a bit. Jason hadn't called and she had left him a couple voicemails, but had received nothing. After dessert, Emily suggested the two go sit outside on the terrace and talk while the grown-ups had a night cap.

"So, I'm sorry my grandma roped you into this, Logan."

"It's no big deal, Ace. I've been getting roped into things since I was three minutes old. Besides, I was really hoping to see you."

"Actually, so was I, Logan. And…Ace?"

"Ace, like an ace reporter."

"Oh, but I'm only an intern right now."

"Doesn't mean you haven't written bad articles for the Daily News. Your pieces are always in every edition." He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Logan, do you remember Easter of…"

"1994? I sure do. I found the picture a few days ago."

"Grandpa found our copy of it. Wow, to think we were friends back then."

"You know, it's never too late to be friends, Ace."

"You're right. Huntzberger, I think this is the resuming of a beautiful friendship."

***

When Lorelai got home after saying her goodbyes to Rory at dinner, she had a message on her answering machine. It was from Digger.

"_Yeah, um Lorelai, I'm sorry, but I just don't have the time to continue our relationship, if you can even call it that. I'm very busy but, hey it's not you, it's me. Take care, okay?_

She deleted the message and groaned. It's not you, it's me? God, for an Ivy League grad, he was sure bad about knowing the protocol for breaking up. Lorelai had been the recipient of a cliché and in order to fix that, she needed coffee and it had to be Luke's. She went to the diner, where the closed sign was up, but Luke was cleaning. He saw Lorelai and let her in. She sat at the counter and he poured her a cup of coffee.

"Geez, what's wrong with you?"

"I've been dumped by an over-used cliché."

"Let's just be friends?"

"No. He used 'it's not you, it's me.'"

Luke went to the doughnut jar and pulled out a chocolate one with sprinkles.

"I'd normally draw the line right here about eating this junk, but tonight, I'll make an exception." He gave her an awkward smile and she returned it before taking another sip of coffee.

"Hey, Lorelai?"

"Yeah, Luke?"

"This guy…whoever he was, doesn't know what he missed out on."

It took a lot for Luke to be sentimental. Lorelai was pleasantly taken aback.

"Oh, Luke, you old softie," she mocked, channeling Rory.

He rolled his eyes. "Ah, geez."

_In the deepest ocean  
The bottom of the sea  
Your eyes  
They turn me_

Why should I stay here?  
Why should I stay?

I'd be crazy not to follow  
Follow where you lead  
Your eyes  
They turn me

***

**I'm so sorry for not updating in forever, but I finally have! I hope you all enjoyed this little bit of filler. I promise to come up with something better the next time. I was just hoping to post something new. Thanks again! Thanks to Radiohead for the lyrics! **

**Beautiful Bluebird**


	5. Inform Me, Girl

Rory's cell phone rang as she was working on yet another article for the Yale Daily News. She was expecting it to be Lorelai, Lane, or worst case scenario, Emily, so she was caught off-guard when she heard the deep, steady voice of one Logan Huntzberger.

"Hey, Ace. Catch you at a bad time?"

"Oh, you know. I'm just writing an article that no doubt Doyle will probably reject at least twice before deciding to put it next to some piece about the Yale rowing team. You know. A Crazy Doyle News Piece. I'm just about finished."

He smirked; she was so adorable when she babbled.

"Great, so…uh, do you want to maybe come over to my place? We could watch a movie or something. Or maybe we could go get some coffee?" He added the coffee idea in sneakily; he _knew _coffee was something that she could not say no to. He had noticed recently that whenever Rory left the YDN room, she usually came back with a cup of fresh coffee, and it was never a small sized cup either. She also never passed up any opportunity for coffee whenever one of the writers offered to go on a coffee run.

_ Coffee plus Rory equals success. _

"I could _really _use some coffee right now."

_I totally knew it. _

Despite his train of thoughts, he continued to listen to Rory talk.

"How about you bring some over to my dorm and we could hang out here? I don't feel like leaving my dorm, but I really would like to see you."

Logan smiled into his phone, pleased that he was already having an effect on Rory so soon into their 'relationship,' and started going for his jacket.

"Which dorm are you in, Rory?"

"Branford. Suite 5. See you soon, Logan."

He couldn't believe that he was on his way to a pretty girl's dorm without the preconceived idea that he would be having sex with said pretty girl. He was watching a movie with Rory. Drinking _coffee_. Perhaps she'd make a bag of popcorn for them to share. But nowhere in his night's plans did sex come up. Logan found a coffee cart nearby Branford and had a hunch that Rory was a regular at it, as it seemed quite convenient to just grab a cup on her way to her morning classes He bought two large black coffees and though he did pick up sugar and creamer, he figured it was moot, as she seemed like the type to drink it black.

Logan knocked at the door of Branford, Suite 5 and was greeted by a loud, "It's open!" He opened the door, and there was Rory, her hair nice and loose, dressed in a casual fitted sweater and jeans, as if she'd been expecting company all night long. He had half-expected her to be in sweats and a t-shirt; whenever he had to do a "Crazy Doyle News Piece," which was rare, he was up practically all night in the aforementioned outfit, strung out on coffee and tea (mixed together), angry, and his inbox littered with emails from Crazy Doyle, all saying the same thing…that his articles, and the rewrites that followed, were just not good enough.

_ She works well…and looks good…under pressure. _

She was perched on the "Emily" sofa, laptop in her lap and blue eyes shining.

_One, two, three, four. No…five coffee cups. _

"Hi, Logan. Sorry I'm being a bit err, inattentive right now. I'm editing this last part and I'm just about to send it to Doyle. Ooh, coffee!"

_Six. _

"No worries, Ace," he said, as he took a seat on one of the "Emily" chairs. He handed her the coffee and, he was right. Rory instantly took a sip, no sugar or creamer needed.

"Ah, good stuff. Did you get this at…The Cart?"

"Let me guess. The one right outside Branford?"

"Yes! Oh, Ben and his amazing coffee making skills."

"Coffee making skills? Rory, it's brewed black coffee. It doesn't take a genius to make straight up coffee."

Rory made a 'how dare you' face and looked at him in horror.

"_You, _Logan Huntzberger, do not know what amazing coffee is. You have to learn the way of the coffee gurus. I, and my esteemed coffee junkie, my mother Lorelai Gilmore the second, will guide you in the path that is unadulterated caffeine and force you to become as addictive as we are."

"Does drinking this unadulterated caffeine cause you to ramble on as much as you?"

She smiled. "You should see my mom talk if you think _I'm _a rambler." Rory took a long drink, looked at her laptop and sighed in relief.

"Done. Another Crazy Doyle News Piece complete…until next week…and click…_send._" She shut the lid of the laptop and got up.

"So, is this your idea of a hot date?" she joked.

"Oh yeah. Paper coffee cups, casual wear and the dorm rooms that all look exactly the same. Definitely beats dinner, dancing and drinks in late-night New York City."

"Okay…so, this isn't exactly _amusing, _but if it wasn't for Doyle, we could be doing dinner, dancing and drinks. However, it would be in Hartford, instead of New York…so that doesn't really make it as cool as a night out in the City. It's _Hartford. _What would be worse is if we did it here in _New Haven._"

"It still beats this. Get your coat on. I know a great sushi place. You like sushi?"

"A Gilmore likes food in all shapes and forms, unless it looks like if it was, a: plucked off a tree, or b: taken straight off from a farm. So, yes. I like sushi. Very much."

"_This _is your car?" she asked, gesturing to the Porsche in the student parking lot.

"Yes…"

"It's nice. Damn, I guess the rumors about the Huntzberger family are true. You're loaded."

"Okay, yeah, but I mean it's not like the Gilmores are lacking in the money."

"Poor little rich boy."

"Judgmental little rich girl."

Rory could only stick her tongue out playfully as Logan smirked and opened the passenger side door for her. He started up the car, and left the campus onto the road to Hartford. Logan's CD player had been left on, so when the car had been started, the CD he'd left in had continued playing. Rory recognized the music…soft, acoustic guitar music.

"You like The Shins?"

He turned his attention to her from the road and passed her the CD case of their album, _Oh, Inverted World. _

"This is one of my favorite albums! God, I listened to this all throughout my junior year of high school!"

_So far, so good. Great music tastes, enjoys coffee—though not to a Gilmore extent—but better than him hating it in general, but what about..._

"I fell in love with them after hearing their songs in _Garden State._"

_Movies. And he picked a good one too…Gilmore, this boy has got 'potential' written all over him. Almost a mix of Dean and Jess. Hmm…the cuteness factor of Dean and the never ending conversations Jess and I had. I could get used to this. This…this is really happening. _

"I really enjoyed that movie. Quite thought-provoking and melancholy. But not in some overly cliché way, you know?" Logan nodded his head in agreement.

"My mom thought it was stupid, but then again, this is coming from Shira Huntzberger, who thinks the best movie ever made was _Glitter."_

_Oh my God. Mocking Mariah Carey in Glitter? Logan Huntzberger, you will fit right in with the Gilmore girls. _

Rory started to laugh at this confession.

"No _way_! She loves _Glitter_? Wow! My mom and I couldn't stop making fun of that pathetic excuse of a movie for weeks. I think we decided to go see it just to make fun of it…we were the only idiots in there adding in our own uh, 'commentaries' to the movie and throwing popcorn at the screen. Amazing."

"My mom made me go see it with her. _Five _times. It was, shall we say, embarrassing. Mortifying."

_I never thought I'd thank Emily Gilmore for shanghaiing me at dinner, but I will. Thanks, grandma. Your little plan…your hidden agenda for wanting me to marry a wealthy, handsome blue-blood…well-played, grandma. Well-played. _

_Girl inform me all my senses warn me  
Your clever eyes could easily disguise  
Some backwards purpose  
It's enough to make me nervous.  
Do you harbor sighs, or spit in my eye_

**The Shins, "Girl Inform Me"**

**Rather short, but sweet! Kind of a filler to get me back in the groove of writing this story after, gee, two years? Well, Beautiful Bluebird is BACK and better than ever!**

**Thanks to my reviewers. I'm sorry for making you all wait.**

**BB**


End file.
